


La Voix de la Mort.

by Nuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia-centric, Magic, Mystery, Pack, Post-Allison's Death, Post-Season/Series 03B, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Lydia ferme les yeux et essaye de se convaincre un instant que toute stupide et insensée histoire de loups-garou, de  chasseurs, de druides, de kitsunes, de nogistunes et surtout, surtout, toute cette histoire de banshee n'est qu'un cauchemar. Elle veut oublier juste un instant les meurtres et le kanima qui était enfaite son petit-ami. Elle veut oublier Peter et le terrain de crosse. Elle veut oublier Allison et sa voix qui la hante. Elle veut oublier les jours, les mois, les années, qu'elle a passé dans les bois, elle veut oublier cet ombre qui la suivait, qui la suit encore. Elle veut oublier toutes ses années, toutes ses existences. Elle veut oublier, oublier. Mais, Lydia. Lydia. Lydia. Lydia.  »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Appel

 

  
_L'Appel._   
  


Une voix. Il y a une voix, juste là, au creux de son oreille. Une voix suave, grave, envoutante. Une voix qu'elle connait. Elle la connait. Mais elle ne sait plus d'où. C'est comme un vieux souvenir qu'on a sur le bout de la langue, comme un visage sur lequel on n'arrive pas à mettre de nom. La voix la connait aussi. Elle ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'elle dit - c'est trop bas pour qu'elle entende distinctement les mots qu'elle prononce – mais elle _sait_ au fond de ses entrailles que c'est son prénom. D'où elle tient cette certitude ? Elle n'en a aucune idée. Pourtant elle déteste ne pas savoir. Il faut qu'elle sache. Elle a besoin de tout savoir, de tout contrôler, de tout connaître. Le présent, le passé, le futur, la vie, la mort. Et cette voix, cette voix.

 

« Lydia ? »

 

Elle se réveille en sursaut, agrippant les draps qui étaient hier encore soyeux parce qu'elle est obligée de les changer tous les jours, cauchemar oblige. Elle est trempée et collante de sueur, haletante, le regard vague, fou, comme tous les matins. Qui l'a réveillé ? Qui ? Qui ? Allison. Allison. Oh, Allison.

 

« Lydia, tu vas bien ? »

 

Allison. Allison. C'est Allison. Allison lui demande comment elle va. Allison se soucie d'elle. Allison est là. Oh. Non. Non, non. Allison n'est plus là. Envolée. Ecroulée. Transpercée. Allongée, baignant dans cet horrible liquide rougeâtre, baignant dans son sang. Vidée. Comme un animal. Comme un vulgaire monstre dont on se débarrasse.

 

« Tu es morte, Allison. »

 

C'est la même rengaine tous les matins. La voix d'Allison est là. Vivante. Un peu triste, d'une tristesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas quand elle était _vraiment_ là. La voix d'Allison la suit partout, ces dernier temps. Mais la voix d'Allison n'est pas la Voix. Elle n'est pas la Voix de ses rêves.

 

« Il n'empêche que tu ne vas pas bien. »

 

Ce n'est plus une question. Heureusement, Lydia ne fait qu'entendre Allison. Elle ne la voit pas. Heureusement, elle ne la voit pas. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir sa silhouette autrefois si gracieuse se courber, de voir son corps recouvert de rouge et le trou béant au milieu de sa poitrine. _Merci, par les dieux_ , c'est la seule pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit. Et peu importe quels dieux existent vraiment sur cette terre de fous.

 

« Ils vont le voir, tu sais, continue Allison, pas intimidée par le silence.

\-  Arrête ça, peste la rousse, entre la colère et la lassitude, tout en se pressant les paupières avec les doigts parce que peut-être, peut-être qu'elle se réveillera enfin dans son canapé, avec le bras de Jackson sur ses épaules, _N'oublie Jamais_ dans le lecteur DVD.

\- Arrête quoi ? »

 

C'est la goutte qui fait déborder l'océan. Elle agrippe soudain rageusement son oreiller et le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce, il atterrit sur une de ses commodes, faisant tomber les babioles et le miroir qui s'y trouvent dans un bruit de verre brisé.

 

« Arrête de faire comme si tu étais encore là ! »

 

Ça fait des mois que sa meilleure amie est partie et restée dans l'esprit de Lydia, mais elle s'énerve souvent sur Allison, depuis quelques jours. Depuis que la Voix est là, en fait. Avant, elle lui parlait un peu, au début surtout. Elle pleurait aussi. Ensuite, elle l'a beaucoup ignoré. Elle a essayé de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas là. Allison est partie, après tout.

 

« Lydia...

\- Non, non et non ! Ne fais pas 'Lydia' comme si ça pouvait me calmer ! Ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais me calmer ! Tu n'es qu'une putain de voix, Allison ! »

 

Des fois, Lydia a peur que sa mère ne s'inquiète. Quand elle part dans sa voiture au milieu de la nuit. Quand elle disparaît nue de l'hôpital. Quand elle trouve des cadavres dans le lycée. Quand elle hurle la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar un peu trop réel. Quand elle parle toute seule. Quand elle s'énerve sur sa meilleure amie, sa meilleure amie qui est _morte_.

 

« Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, ta mère n'est pas là. 

- Ma mère n'est jamais là, réplique-t-elle, amère. Et arrête de faire ce truc flippant de « Je peux lire dans ton esprit une fois sur deux » ! »

 

La voix se tait et Lydia ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu de paix. Elle sait que c'est un peu étrange de dire ça, que n'importe qui penserait qu'elle est ingrate. Elle a l'occasion de garder Allison près d'elle, de garder la meilleure amie – la seule vraie amie – qu'elle ait jamais eu et elle n'en profite pas. Mais elle est fatiguée, si fatiguée. Elle voudrait que les voix s'arrêtent, que les rêves s'arrêtent, que les cadavres s'arrêtent. Elle voudrait retrouver ses fantasme de motos, d'odeur de cuir, de regards séduisants et de sexe jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Mais non. Tout ce qu'elle a, quand elle ferme les yeux, c'est cette voix qui l'appelle, cette voix éternelle qu'elle connaît et qui lui demande de se souvenir. Et quand elle les ouvre, c'est Allison, Allison qui est morte, Allison qui est toujours là et qu'elle est la seule à entendre, Allison dont elle ne peut parler à personne car Scott en serait malade et Isaac risquerait encore de s'enfuir en forêt pour des mois et des mois.

 

« Ne sois pas en retard, encore, Lydia. »

 

Ça la démoralise, car Allison prend soin d'elle. Allison est la seule qui sait et qui prend soin d'elle quand même. Ça la démoralise, parce qu'Allison n'est plus là et qu'elle aimerait bien pouvoir faire comme les autres et oublier, ne plus en parler, à défaut de passer à autre chose.

 

Lydia ferme les yeux et essaye de se convaincre un instant que toute cette stupide et insensée histoire de loups garous, de chasseurs, de druides, de kitsunes, de nogistunes et surtout, surtout, toute cette histoire de banshee n'est qu'un cauchemar. Elle veut oublier juste un instant les meurtres et le kanima qui était enfaite son petit-ami. Elle veut oublier Peter et le terrain de crosse. Elle veut oublier Allison et sa voix qui la hante. Elle veut oublier les jours, les mois, les années, qu'elle a passé dans les bois, elle veut oublier cet ombre qui la suivait, qui la suit encore. Elle veut oublier toutes ses années, toutes ses existences. Elle veut oublier, oublier. Mais, Lydia. Lydia. Lydia. **Lydia**.

 

Elle ouvre les yeux et secoue la tête en envoyant valser ses boucles rousses de gauche à droite, formant comme une auréole autour de son crâne. Elle se sort la Voix et toutes ses idioties de la tête. F(x) = a(x-α)²+β. Oui, ça, c'est important. Ça, ça importe pour son avenir. C'est à ça qu'elle doit penser maintenant.

   
   
*  
   
 

« Lydia ? »

 

La mine en carbone de son critérium se casse sur sa page dans un bruit sec. Elle jette un éclair vers le pupitre de droite sur lequel est affalé dans une horrible position pour sa colonne vertébrale l'insupportable Stiles Stilinski.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

Sa voix est aussi cassante que si Allison avait encore prononcé son prénom. Mais la chasseuse – sa voix – a assez de tact pour ne pas lui adresser la parole au lycée. Ce n'est pas le cas de Stiles qui pense que parce qu'ils sont 'amis', ou que selon lui, ils font parties de la même meute – ce qui est stupide, parce que lui, comme elle, n'ont rien de lupin – il peut la déranger en plein cours sans recevoir son courroux.

 

« Tu écris ton prénom sur ta feuille depuis dix minutes. »

 

Oh. C'est de là que vient le voile d'inquiétude dans les prunelles caramel de l'humain. Et c'est vrai. Lui aussi, il avait une voix dans la tête, lui aussi, il écrivait des notes sans s'en rendre compte. Lui, il peut peut-être la comprendre, la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'est pas folle, qu'elle est normale. Lui dire... Elle se gifle mentalement. Stiles, la rassurer ? Non, non, il a déjà assez fait. Il a déjà assez donné dans le surnaturel. Il est déjà assez entouré par la mort, le deuil, la honte et la perte comme ça. Il a toujours été ainsi, d'ailleurs. Mais depuis que Lydia a ses pouvoirs, qu'elle en a conscience, l'aura se renforce autour de lui à la même vitesse que ses sentiments pour elle se dissipent, que sa vénération se transforme en confiance, en amitié.

 

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

 

Et malgré toute la considération qu'elle a pour le fils de sheriff, elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir lui tordre le cou. Non, non, non, ça ne va pas. Non, elle n'arrive presque plus à avoir une nuit complète de sommeil. Non, elle n'a pas fait son deuil d'Allison pour la simple raison qu'Allison est toujours dans sa tête. Non, elle ne peut pas lui en parler parce qu'il pourrait comprendre, il ne peut _pas_ comprendre. Non, non, ce n'est pas l'absence de Jackson, d'Aiden ou la présence de Peter ou même la Voix qui la perturbe comme ça. Non, non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sait qu'il y a quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de bien plus énorme que ce dont elle peut imaginer.

 

«  Rien ne va. Ce n'est pas ce que tu réponds à Scott quand il te pose la question ? »

 

Elle s'en veut encore, car Stiles, même s'il n'est plus amoureux d'elle – même s'il ne le dit pas encore – est là, a toujours été et est toujours là quand quelqu'un en a besoin. Elle s'en veut car Stiles est le seul humain ici, qu'il est le seul qui pourrait être sain d'esprit et qu'ils le tirent tous vers les ténèbres. Elle s'en veut parce qu'il veut être impliqué, et qu'elle devrait être capable de l'écarter de tout ça.

 

« Stiles, j'ai juste du mal à dormir, tu peux comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est rien de grave. C'est juste... tu sais. »

 

Elle voit dans ses yeux. Il pense Allison. Il pense Allison. Il pense deuil. Il pense mort. Il pense banshee. Il pense Lydia. Elle se mord la lèvre tellement fort que l'horrible goût chaud et métallique goutte et se répand dans sa bouche plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Elle a envie de tout plaquer, de jeter sa chaise contre le tableau et d'hurler, d'hurler que Peter est un psychopathe, que Jackson est un enculé, qu'Allison est une traîtresse et que Lydia est une folle, une sorcière, qu'on doit la lobotomiser, que ce serait bien plus simple pour tout le monde et pour elle aussi. Elle voudrait mourir de chagrin, dans un coin de la forêt où personne ne va. Mais la Voix a dit dans son sommeil qu'elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

 

« Fais attention à toi. »

 

Est-ce Stiles qui parle ou Allison ? Lydia est trop occupée à gommer sa feuille pour faire attention. Elle gomme, elle gomme, elle gomme. Elle s'est rendu compte de ce que son nom sur le papier veut dire. La Voix a utilisé sa main. La Voix ne fait plus qu'utiliser ses rêves. Et ça l'effraie. Ça l'effraie bien plus que de savoir qu'elle peut trouver des cadavres, prévoir des morts et hurler. Ça l'effraie plus que de savoir que son ancien petit ami a tué des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes. Ça l'effraie bien plus que de savoir que sa meilleure amie est toujours dans sa tête. Ça l'effraie parce qu'elle sait quelque chose et qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas.

 

« Lydia, la page est blanche. »

 

Oui, oui, la page est blanche, blanche, comme un mort. Blanche, comme le visage de la Mort. Comme le visage de la Voix. Et ça l'effraie encore plus.


	2. Le Reveil

_Le Réveil._

 

  
« Lydia. »  
   
« Lydia. »  
   
« Lydia ! »  
   
Ses paupières s'ouvrent enfin. Pourtant, c'est comme si elle était encore dans un de ses rêves étranges. Car elle ne s'est pas endormie dans la forêt mais dans son lit, avec la voix de sa meilleure amie qui fredonnait une chanson douce en pensant qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. Elle regarde autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément un point de repère, quelque chose qui lui dirait qu'elle est à Beacon Hills, en terrain connu. Mais ici aucun arbre n'est pareil à ceux de la propriété des Hale. Elle le sait, elle a passé assez de temps à errer dans les bois pour le savoir. Et pourtant, quand elle essaye de se dire qu'elle est loin de la maison, toutes les fibres de son être lui crient que c'est faux.  
   
Elle se relève finalement et époussette sa longue robe émeraude qui semble sortie d'un autre siècle avec naturel. Ce n'est plus un détail dans ce genre qui la surprendra. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie récemment. Elle remet calmement deux mèches rousses derrière ses oreilles comme elle le ferait dans toute autre situation et se met à marcher. Elle ferme les yeux et prie pour que son pouvoir lui serve enfin à quelque chose.  
   
« **_Lydia !_**  »  
   
Elle se stoppe soudain et se retourne. Allison. Allison l'appelle. Et sa voix trahie de la panique. Allison est rarement paniquée. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Et où est Allison ? Pourquoi sa voix semble si lointaine, si assourdie ?  
   
« Bonjour, Lydia. »  
   
Elle se retourne d'un coup, le bas de sa robe bordé d'un fil doré fait voler les feuilles mortes qui jonchent le sol. Elle s'attend à ne voir personne, à juste être en compagnie d'une voix, comme elle en a l'habitude dernièrement, mais elle se trompe lourdement. Une femme se tient devant elle. Une femme qui lui ressemble étrangement. Elle a les mêmes cheveux roux bouclés, quoi que ornés de nombreuses plumes, les mêmes yeux verts profonds et la même façon de se tenir, droite et fière. Et quand elle sourit, c'est le sourire malicieux de Lydia qui habille ses lèvres.  
   
« Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin rentrer. »  
   
Sa voix est douce et apaisante pour Lydia. Toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait à propos d'Allison s'évapore et elle oublie déjà que quand elle se réveillera, elle aura droit à une autre conversation compliquée avec sa meilleure amie.  
   
« Rentrer ?  
\- Oui, à la maison. »  
   
Sa voix est tellement envoûtante que Lydia en oublie presque que ce qu'elle dit n'est pas du tout logique. Presque. Parce que Lydia ne veut plus qu'on la manipule. Elle veut que Peter reste loin d'elle, que les voix restent loin d'elle.  
   
«  Je ne vous connais pas. »  
   
Elle a mis toute sa volonté dans cette phrase. Car elle ne la connaît pas, cette femme. Et peu importe si elle lui ressemble, si elle a les mêmes manières qu'elle, peu importe si elle lui parle comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Peu importe si la forêt lui semble familière. Peu importe. Peu importe.  
   
La femme semble surprise, puis sourit une nouvelle fois du sourire de Lydia.  
   
« C'est bien la première fois que tu ne te souviens pas. »  
   
Et avant que Lydia ne puisse demander de quoi elle est en train de parler, la femme se retourne, agrippe un rideau de feuille qui ne se trouvait pas là il y a trente secondes et l'invite à entrer. Et contre toute attente, Lydia la suit sans se poser la moindre question, sans même hésiter une seule seconde. C'est comme si elle faisait ce trajet tous les jours ; elle reconnait les pierres sur lesquelles elle pose les pieds et elle sait quelles branches de lierres retombe avant qu'elle ne soit passée et qu'elle doit écarter d'un geste naturel du bras.  
   
Et quand elle s'arrête sur le seuil, les lumières des bougies déposées çà et là lui réchauffent le cœur, lui susurre un mot qui n'a jamais été aussi vrai dans sa vie entre chez sa mère et chez son père: 'maison'. Lydia laisse ses doigts courir sur la surface poreuse du pan de roche qui sert de mur. Et même si elles sont sous terre, il y a une clarté verte dans l'habitation, dû à la petite ouverture, dans la salle d'à côté qui sert de chambre, qui fait office de velux. Il y a des étagères taillées dans la roche sur lesquelles sont posés de gros et vieux livres qu'elle voudrait bien avoir le temps de lire. A d'autres endroits, ce sont des inscriptions dans une langue ancienne – Lydia ne prend pas le temps de déchiffrer pour savoir dans laquelle elles sont gravées, elle est trop émerveillée pour se concentrer.  
   
« Bienvenue chez toi. »  
   
Ses yeux se tournent vers la femme. Elle aimerait poser mille et une questions mais elle se tait, elle se tait comme elle ne s'est jamais tue devant quelqu'un et elle attend que la femme lui parle, elle attend que la femme commence, que la femme décide de commencer parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a toutes les réponses qu'elle a toujours voulu.  
   
« Assis-toi, je t'en prie. »  
   
La main désigne un pli de lierre qui a l'air très inconfortable mais, par politesse et par respect, Lydia s'assoie. Sa robe se confond avec les feuilles comme si elles étaient faîtes du même arbre. Les branches bougent, mais Lydia n'a pas peur quand elle sent son fauteuil végétal se façonne pour s'adapter à sa colonne vertébrale.  
   
« Lydia.. »  
   
Son nom est tellement mélodieux, tellement chantant dans la bouche de la femme. Elle en frissonne. Elle ouvre grand les yeux pour tout garder en mémoire. La pose gracieuse de la femme, la robe violette qui tombe parfaitement sur ses hanches, l'éclat de ses cheveux amplifié grâce aux diverses bougies, son regard bienveillant, son sourire, sa voix, sa voix...  
   
« Hum ?  
\- Par où commencer ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.  
\- Avant quoi ? »  
   
La femme s'arrête. Lydia croit voir de la panique dans ses yeux, mais c'est de la tendresse que la femme affiche alors elle ne sait plus. Elle devrait se méfier, mais elle a confiance en cette femme, elle pourrait lui confier sa vie, elle a l'impression que c'est déjà ce qu'elle fait en étant là.  
   
« Ce n'est pas ce qui importe, balaye-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Sais-tu ce que tu es, Lydia ? »  
   
Il y a beaucoup de réponse à cette question. Lydia. Lydia Martin. Lydia, la belle rousse de Beacon Hills. Lydia, la reine du lycée. Lydia, la plus intelligente du lycée. Lydia, la petite amie du capitaine de crosse. Lydia, l' _ex_ petite amie de _co_ -capitaine de crosse. Lydia, la meilleure amie d'Allison. Lydia, la meilleure amie de la chasseuse. L'inaccessible Lydia. La parfaite Lydia. La malicieuse Lydia. Lydia, celle qui a ressuscité Peter. Lydia qui dessine des arbres. Lydia qui dessine un arbre. Lydia qui dessine toujours le même arbre. Lydia qui hurle. Lydia qui entend des voix. Lydia la folle.  
   
Et de tout ce qu'elle est, c'est ce qu'elle veut le moins être qui sort de sa bouche sans lui demander la permission.  
   
« Une banshee. »  
   
La femme sourit comme si c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait.  
   
« Non, Lydia, tu n'es pas une banshee. »  
   
Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle doit mal entendre. Non, non, non. Si elle n'est pas une banshee, pourquoi trouve-t-elle toujours des cadavres ? Pourquoi entend-elle des voix ? Pourquoi Allison est-elle... ?  
   
« Mais alors, je suis quoi ? »  
   
La femme se remet debout et lève la main pour replacer une mèche de Lydia derrière son oreille dans un geste maternelle mais elle se retient au dernier moment. Elle se penche et plante ensuite ses prunelles émeraude dans celles de Lydia.  
   
« Tu es la Banshee, Lydia. »  
   
Quoi ? Non, Lydia n'est pas la seule banshee du monde. Elle connait déjà Meredith. Meredith. Meredith qui est dans un asile de fous. Elle ne peut pas être la seule. Lydia n'est pas un loup, mais elle peut très clairement entendre son cœur battre plus vite dans ses tempes. Elle commence à paniquer.  
   
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce Lydia. Je vais t'expliquer. Nous avons encore le temps. Nous avons encore le temps. »  
   
Les yeux verts semblent scintiller. Lydia se calme.  
   
« Il va bientôt venir te voir. Comme toujours. Mais tu ne vas pas l'écouter, n'est-ce pas, Lydia ? Tu peux le repousser, tu dois le repousser. Il va te dire d'arrêter de fuir, mais tu n'es pas une fuyarde. Tu es exactement comme je voulais que tu sois. Tu es parfaite, Lydia... »  
   
Lydia se redresse et un sourire fragile fleurit sur ses lèvres, comme une enfant qu'on complimente. Elle se sent complète. Parfaite.  
   
 ** _« Lydia ! »_**  
   
Ah. Cette voix, elle connait cette voix. Mais qui est-ce ? Qui ... ?  
   
 ** _« Lydia ! »_**  
   
Elle se lève et rompt le contacte visuelle avec la femme. Allison. Elle a oublié Allison.  
   
« Lydia, attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! Tu ne sais rien !  
\- Je dois m'en aller. »  
   
A grandes enjambées, elle regagne le rideau qui s'ouvre devant elle. Elle se retourne, curieuse, mais la femme n'a pas bougé. Elle est tournée vers elle, mais elle n'a pas fait un pas dans sa direction. Ses yeux scintillent et cette fois, ce n'est pas qu'une impression.  
   
« Lydiana, gronde-t-elle, si tu t'en vas maintenant...  
\- Je reviendrais » la coupe Lydia.  
   
La femme éclate alors d'un rire jaune qui résonne dans sa gorge. Elle pourrait avoir l'air d'une folle si son rire ne restait pas si beau à attendre, si elle ne restait pas si belle comme ça, les yeux fermés, les mèches glissant de ses oreilles pour passer devant son visage, donnant l'impression, avec toutes les plumes de couleurs, que ses cheveux vont s'envoler.  
   
« Tu sembles sûre de toi. »  
   
Elle sourit, et ce n'est plus le sourire malicieux de Lydia. C'est un grand sourire qui effrayerait la lycéenne si elle n'avait pas déjà fait face à un darach.  
   
« Il va te trouver et tu reviendras pleurer et supplier dans mes jupons. Tu reviens toujours de toute façon. Tu reviens toujours vers moi.  
\- Qui ? »  
   
La femme se tait un instant et dévisage Lydia comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.  
   
« Tu le connais, Lydia, dit-elle finalement. Tu le reconnaitras tout de suite si tu le vois. Mais ne fais pas de bêtises. Ne le laisse pas t'amadouer. »  
   
 ** _« LYDIA ! »_**  
   
Lydia se sent aspirée. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. L'image de la femme s'éloigne lentement et elle l'entend encore marmonner « comme à chaque fois » mais elle n'est pas sûre. D'habitude, ses rêves se coupent d'un coup. Mais cette fois, c'est différent, elle le sait.  
   
Et sans surprise, quand elle ouvre enfin les yeux, la silhouette de la fille Argent se dessine dans le contre-jour. Alors elle se redresse comme tous les matins et se frotte le front comme si elle avait une migraine.  
   
« Bonjour, Allison. Pas la peine de crier. »  
   
Et elle fait semblant de ne pas voir le visage trop pâle de sa meilleure amie se décomposer car elle ne veut pas qu'Allison sache qu'elle est plus qu'une voix maintenant. Alors elle se lève et s'habille comme tous les matins et ignore la voix qui lui demande de quoi elle a pu bien rêver pour être dans cet état. Elle ne pense qu'à cette femme, qu'à la Voix qui va la retrouver et elle se dit qu'elle sera prête pour l'accueillir et lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle doit supporter.


End file.
